


One Last Night

by NightsFox



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Leafpool thinks a lot, also it's been a while since I read the books, and it's short, barn hawk au, but hope you'll like it, kind of spoilers for future barn!hawk plot, sorry for mistakes, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsFox/pseuds/NightsFox
Summary: Leafpool and Hawkfrost meet each other one last time.
Relationships: Hawkfrost/Leafpool (Warriors)
Kudos: 13





	One Last Night

  
Leafpool walked out of the medicine cat den as quietly as she could. Her amber eyes looked around the Clan to see if anyone was around, and much to her satisfaction there was no one. She headed out to her secret path leading to the silent forest. The medicine cat swiftly walked under the trees, feeling the calm night wind on her fur. After a while, she could hear the river and see the stars. The she-cat looked at them, _forgive me_ , was the only thing she could think before continuing her way.   
She had walked only a little when she noticed the dark silhouette in the dark. The dark brown cat also had heard her, as he turned his head and his bright blue eyes met her's. Her heart started beating faster, _he came_.  
As she slowly approached him, "I am happy to see you again." Hawkfrost meowed, breaking the silence.  
"Me too." Leafpool said, sitting next to him. They both sat in silence, their eyes on the river but mind somewhere else. Leafpool had mixed feelings. She wanted to curl next to him, feel his warmth. Feel _him_. And enjoy the night peacefully, together. But they were not here for that. They both had selected a path that had destroyed the chance of them being together. And as much as Leafpool wanted to be with him- now and forever- her Clan needed her. She owed that to them, and to Cinderpelt. She had a responsibility and she had promised to them. And it was her decision.

The she-cat wondered what the RiverClan cat was thinking now. Was he feeling the same way, perhaps? As soon as she thought of that, she heard his calming voice: "You do realize this is our last night together, don't you?"  
Leafpool wasn't expecting that question, nor the sad tone in his voice. She simply nodded as an answer. After a few minutes of silence he kept talking, "I want you to know... I am sorry." it was a whisper this time. "But maybe- no, I **will** change our destiny. I will make it the best, for me and you. For us."  
"Do you really believe you can change the rules written by stars? Do you believe others will follow you?" the ThunderClan medicine cat didn't look at his eyes, she didn't want him to see her disbelief.  
"I will make them see how better it will be. They'll realize it is the right choice. And then," he turned his head and looked in her eyes. "we'll be together."  
She looked at his eyes too, they were bright with hope, powerful. "And if you fail?" her voice was nothing but a whisper.  
"I won't." he said determinedly. He turned his eyes to the stars above, so did the she-cat. At the same time, Leafpool felt worried. That look, she had seen it before. She had seen it in the dream with the dark forest, on the worst cat of all history. On Tigerstar. But she said nothing, reminding herself Hawkfrost was not like him. None of them were like Tigerstar. Instead, she leaned to the tom. Her head on his chest, finally feeling the warmth she longed for. _One last night._

They stayed like that the whole night. Next to each other, forgetting everything. Only two of them. She felt happy, but at the same time sad. Leafpool didn't want to think about it but, but she'll miss his company -him- a lot. And she didn't know but Hawkfrost was thinking the same. Every sundown without her now pained him. He had became so used to seeing her every night, the warrior did not want to accept the fact of not being able to be with her. He didn't want to lose someone close to him. Not again.

As the first lights of dawn appeared and the stars disappeared, Leafpool and Hawkfrost got up. It was time to leave. Leafpool turned to him, her soft eyes meeting his once again. "Hawk..." she meowed, "I will pray to StarClan every day for you. For us. Hope we'll meet again. And have at least one more night together."  
Hawkfrost licked her ear, "So will I. I will think of you, and will fight for you and us every day. And when everything will be just how we want, we'll be together. For forever." Then he put his forehead on hers. "And... If I never see you again, just know I love you so, _so_ much."   
Leafpool felt her heart break, but managed to whisper "I love you too."  
She felt his warmth leaving itself to the cold wind, and as she opened her eyes saw him walking towards the river. He stopped before stepping to the water, "May StarClan light your path, Leafpool."  
Leafpool looked at him one last time, "May StarClan light your path too, Hawkfrost".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I plan to write about them more and you can check out @hawk-barn-au on Tumblr if you want, as I have a plot that I hope you'll like and I am really enjoying drawing the asks so far! Anyway, hope you'll have a nice day/night <3 (Also you can send me ideas on @nights-flying-fox )


End file.
